Death's Battlefield
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: Joshua seemed to always have his cousin till a friends of his uncles sells his uncle to Umbrella. Now Joshua Finds out he has to wait to save his cousin and a woman wants in when he sets out to rescue his cousin Steve Burnside is she a trick or not? hm...
1. Prlogue: Joshua's wait

_This was my first FanFiction so forgive me if it wasn't good but this mainly about if you don't like the fact that he could still be alive then don't review or read it yes this is a Resident Evil Fanfic.  
I thought he could be more use full and the Main Character Joshua Burnside a friend help me make i thought why not make Steve more significant and i plan to have more chapter's but we'll just see how it goes.  
**PLEASE REVIEW! :)

* * *

**_

**_Prologue_**

** Joshua's Wait.**

"Hey Josh! Don't...What are you doing?" Jorge Campell said as Joshua Put a knife to his gut.

"I will as soon as you tell me where he is! You sold out your best friend my Fucking Uncle!" Joshua yelled in Jorge's face. He pushed on the knife just a little.

"Shit! OK! he's on Rockfort Island! It's to late." Joshua moved the knife. "What do you mean? Krauser didn't teach me how to use this for no reason!"

"Well...easy now! The Boss just came back with his body he's barely alive but he's alive and...the scientists got orders to get him stable and help him find away to suppress the virus and they have someone's blood and is making a serum to...have the same effects as the Valentine case until Umbrella's court dates which there most likely will be. We have surveillance on them twenty four seven." Jorge smiled and chuckled.

"So what the hell do they have with me?" Joshua said as he turned and walked to the apartment window.

"Ha! Ha! are you joking? well...the hero Chris Redfield saved his sister who was on the same island at the same time as your cousin he and she helped each other he is talking in his sleep and keeps saying how in love with her he is. you shouldn't take him tell he can control what's in him and until they have the serum." Joshua walked towards the door.

"How long?"

"five years i'll keep you up-to-date ok i screwed up so I'll do this for you." Joshua turned around then walked out the door.

'All that trouble to go to Texas from Oklahoma.' Joshua said. People have seen Joshua's bad side more than his good side but they still gave him the nickname Freedom Fighter at the station like they did in the marines. Joshua thought of his cousin as his brother a little brother but his brother for sure. Steve was the one that would make a bad day seem better very little of the time but was the only one in the family that was nice to him like a brother. 'My own mom didn't even give a crap for me' he thought as he walked through the door and to his bedroom to sit on his bed. Freedom Fighter was given to him after he abandoned his post seven or eight times to stop his own squad from killing a few harmless kids that were on the enemy military. 'Oh boy. I wonder if the five years will come fast or not i hope so. Umbrella...more like Albert Wesker.' Joshua thought as he threw his shirt aside and got under the blankets.

Joshua would always fight for freedom for others and after the five years he would fight for Steve's and others that they might be experimenting on. He seemed interested in Chris Redfield. who he might be? if he was a threat or a possible allie? he'd research tomorrow. The marines was a dangerous job but he liked dangerous jobs.

"Morning Joshua." Tyrell said as Joshua walked through the Police Department doors.

"Hey Tyrell. I got a question do you know about Chris Redfield?" He asked as they walked to the locker room.

"uh huh...My home girls Lyssa and Elizabeth know him sort of. Jill Valentine saved Lyssa bout three years ago from a burning car she did it cause she's a good person. Very nice people." Tyrell said as he ut on his unifrom.

"Ok so..what does Jill have to do with Chris?"

"Well they were partners at the R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S. unit so she knows him best of all i think. Now time to work."

"Yes sir." Joshua joked as he saluted Tyrell. The rest of his day was ok not a lot of action.

'hm..Jill Valentine they all seem connected to Claire which is connected to Steve. Man i am getting slower and i'm only twenty years old.' Joshua thought as he dropped everything and went to the shower in his small dingy apartment. He got out of the shower got dressed and stopped at the couch because he found a man about his age or older and a younger girl standing in the living room.

"Uh...Joshua?" The younger girl asked she seemed eighteen or nineteen. "Who's asking?" Joshua said rather hatefully.

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" the man snapped back.

"It's ok Chris. I'm Claire...Claire Redfield I knew your brother well barely but...I thought i should tell you that..."

"He's dead and Wesker took his body I know...now go!" he rather seemed to yell.

"Don't!..." Chris said and stepped foward but Claire stopped him.

"It's ok Chris let's go he can deal with this by himself." After they left he felt regret for yelling at her like that.

'I need an alarm anyone can come in here like that.' he said as he walked towards the bedroom.

"Hi." he heard a woman say at the front door a few days later. 'Like that!' he thought.

"Yeah what do you want?" he asked hatefully.

"I'm Elizabeth i heard that maybe you could help." she seemed kind of confused.

"With?..."

"Well Jorge Campell he's easy to get information out of and said that your cousin was somewhere where my husband and kids are Umbrella or who ever took them and won't give them back until i give them the info that they say i stole and i didn't. I know why your cousin's there but my family were taken for no reason and i wanted to drop my number by for future references. Whenever your going to break you cousin out just call me because i want in."

"How do you know they're not dead?"

"Because he's one of their scientists just call me." she said and walked out in her leather jacket. He noticed that her hair sparkled in a certain way in the sun. He thought that she was very beautiful.

All he has to do is wait five years no problem or was it? Every day he got more and more anxious and more impatient. He researched more of the Redfields and they're friends and found them odd but dealt with it then got schematics to the so called lab Steve was in and practiced his plan over and over many times hoping that Steve was alright waiting for that day to come. Day after day he waited for that call to say he could save the rest of his family he hoped that it wouldn't be a set up it would be most difficult thing ever but he could do it he was sure he was so sure. After a year he wanted to lose his hope but couldn't he knew he was going to save his cousin.

And there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do about it! That he was sure of.

He got more and more on edge every day. he still felt bad after treating Claire badly and made so many attempts to say sorry but just couldn't go up to her and say sorry he was sure though that today he would say sorry.

"Claire." he said to a woman sitting at a table in the cafe.

"What? Oh hi uh...Joshua." she said with a small smile.

* * *

"Um..last time we talked i was a little rude and i just want to apologize for that. Even though that was awhile ago i still feel terrible for it and i'm truly and deeply sorry." he said.

"Hey it's ok it really is Burnside but i got to go I'll talk to you later here's my number." She said as she wrote the number down gave it to him and left.

'That was easy now just to wait some more' he sighed.


	2. Deah's Battlefield

_This chapter i found that i wanted it to have the plan and a twist in the midst. It seemed that this is an RE story that has more newer crucial characters. And it seems that no one is reading this most likely. Anyways please read and review.  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW!=)

* * *

_

**A FEW YEARS:**

**_July 14, 2004 Salina, Oklahoma_  
**

Joshua lost the time because of his anxiousness last he could tell he was July 14, 2004. the plan was delayed for four months or so or more. Elizabeth came in through the open door and found Joshua sitting on the couch looking disturbed.

"what's wrong Josh?" she asked and sat+beside+him.

"Nothing I know your husband died. I just got info from my con...Jorge. and he said that we move later tonight." He said. he looked at his companion and saw her just looking at the ground. "sorry i didn't tell you the truth but i had my orders." she said apologetically. She turned to face Joshua. Joshua turned to and before he new what happened Elizabeth kissed him. He finally fell into it and enjoyed it. Jorge can through the door.

'he's here now time to make the plan' Elizabeth thought as she departed lips with Joshua. They stood up and tried to put normal expressions on they're faces.

"OK show time! Here's the blue prints for the seemingly normal facility. What? I know a guy!" Elizabeth said.

"thanks OK give me a second..." Jorge said. he was looking at the map at different angles. "Ah ha!" he said suddenly it scared the other two that we're staring at each other.

"What?..."Joshua asked. He leaned over the blueprints.

"Your friend is Otto right? Otto Suarez?" Jorge asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah...um...Ok i know Rose Black...well Rose Bluesky since that's her husbands name. Lyssa is my best friend oh and um...Tyrell is going help us he's a very good friend." Elizabeth said.

"Well we need Otto." Jorge said with a big smile.

"Ci. Hey Otto ya we need your help we're...wait why am i telling this you know where we are." Elizabeth said into her cellphone. "Ok give him a few minutes." Everyone nodded in agreement.

'Finally a knock at the door'. Joshua that but instead it was a older not much older than Elizabeth. "Hi..."

"Hey! where's my sister? oh there you are." The older more taller woman came in with a weird ring on. She had blond hair and was dressed in goth clothes.

"Your sister?" Joshua said not trying not sound surprised.

"Yeah she is my older more of a vampire sister." Elizabeth said. She stood by Joshua and held his hand.

"Wait!...that's a joke right?" Joshua said. Nikki moved fast way faster than he'd ever seen and made him lean against the table as she got in his face and hissed at him showing him her fangs and black eyes as she transformed a little and sharp finger nails.

"Woah! Nikki! Calm down the boss wouldn't like you doing that!" A Spaniard with shortish hair said as he walked in the room wearing blue jeans, shoes, and a white blue stripped shirt.

* * *

**July, 14, 2004 _Location Unknown _**

"Step back from the door!" A lab-coat said**_._**

'yeah like i wouldn't! just a few more hours and i'll be free.' Steve thought as he put down the weight lifts. "Ya whatever! I know! Hey can you tell me how the farmer..i mean the Sacurity twins are?" Steve asked**. **They're Aunt sneaked in and asked him to protect him. So far he had done that he kept people from experimenting on them. They were keeping them from they're mom to black mail her.

"They're doing good. oh um...Hey i brought you're music. street dancer." Jorge said.

"Well i had nothing else to do! Before Rockfort and before her" he motioned towards a picture of a red haired twenties woman. "Before Claire i wouldn't of been able to. My appearance has changed a lot man and when i escaped for a month i was strolling the streets learning how to fight and dance. heck i'm a little buff when we get outta here I'm going to look her up and...i could tell she loved me." He put the CD in and it started. "Yeah! Kiss Kiss by chris brown." Steve started dancing like a pro street dancer to the music. "Geez!" he said as he watched the expression on Jorge's face as he danced.

"You sure aren't the same boy i held when he was just one and scraped his knee." Jorge said.

"Oh my god! Steve your so...you have shorter hair...you can dance almost as good as Tyrell and you have a goatee? you look so different! you..you're a whole different person." Joshua said. he gave his cousin a hug. the next song came on it was Run it by Chris Brown.

Tyrell started dancing. Steve walked over by him and they both street danced. then everyone started to dance having a good time. then Elizabeth came in with her two blond haired children in front of her then Nikki came in and slammed the door.

"You weren't suppose to touch the guard Gabrielle!" Nikki said.

"Hey had a needle to my sons arm. Hey Otto!" Elizabeth said as the Spaniard walked in.

"Here you must be Steve it goes on under your Bullet proof vest." Otto said. He took out a futuristic thin vest and gave it to Steve. "Here you put this CD in this pocket and think of the song you want to listen to and it'll start playing." He instructed Steve as Steve put it on. He put it on then put the bullet proof vest on.

Steve thought hard. "I'm not going out the door quietly i'm using this and hurting me some Umbrellees." Steve said. Then Wall to Wall played by Chris Brown and he walked out of the room the others followed and he turned the volume up high.

A few Hours Later...

"Man that was tight!" Tyrell said he was still having the urge to dance as they were almost 40 miles away. He was happy for some reason. He started rapping real good to and Steve danced as best he could. They we're having a blast.

But what they didn't know is they made a mistake because this was how Death's Battlefield was started a new war and new enemies from unexpected people. All because they helped a liability out and they don't what is to come out of this.

* * *

**Characters**

****

Redfield  
Redfield

This is the begging of a small series that i may publish i know this is short but think of it as a preview there might be more!**  
**


End file.
